The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths
The Sword of Honor - The 7 Truths also known as The Sword of Knights - The 7 Truths is a legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Design The Sword of Honor is a broad sword that is almost as tall as Hardcore Leveling Warrior. It has a brown hilt with a red diamond on the butt of the sword, a golden quillion with a red diamond in its centre, and a wide grey blade. Overview The Sword of Honor is a legendary sword that the very first Grand Master pulled out from the ground. Only the chosen one can use.Episode 79 It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield.Episode 94 Effects It Increases all Sword Skills by +5. Set Effects When a player equips The Sword of Honor, Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon and Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon there is a Three Piece Effect. One of the effects is the ability to see the enemy's level.Episode 101 When The Sword of Honor is equipped with the Golden Armor set and the user is an All-Stat, The Set Item Effect of Honor is activated.Episode 69 Requirements * Requires a Strength stat of 500 or more to be picked up. * A strength stat of at least 800 is required to swing the sword properly. * In order to pick up the sword, you have to be the person under contract with it, although Novelist Han was able to bypass the contract and pick up the sword because he was actually a divided form of the God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han. * It appears that the contract with the sword doesn't expire after the user's death, as Hardcore Leveling Warrior was able to pick it up after recovering it from Zero. Strength SOH1.jpg SOH2.jpg SOH3.jpg SOH4.jpg SOH5.jpg The sword of Honor is one of the most powerful weapons seen in the series so far. The force from simply dropping it was enough to split a mountain in half.Episode 50 History The Sword of Honor was pulled from the ground by the very first Grand Master. At some point between being Ranked #88 and #3, Hardcore Leveling Warrior obtained The Sword of Honor.Episode 3Episode 57 He continued to use it after he became the #1 Ranker. Plot It was first seen being used by the #1 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior when he defeated a python and during an ambush by Scallion Head's Guild.Episode 1 It was taken away from him by the Zero after he was critically injured by the Paralyzing Dagger. Hardcore Leveling Warrior got it back temporarily after Dark used his Rewind skill, reverting him back to his #3 Ranked form.Episode 41 After wining his PvP against Zero, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was rewarded the Sword of Honor as a reward.Episode 49 Novelist Han was able to pick up The Sword of Honor off Hardcore Leveling Warrior's back and used it to defeat the monsters outside Cobalt Castle. After completing the Novelist's Request' Quest, Hardcore Leveling Warrior's strength stat shot up to 988, enabling him to swing The Sword of Honor without a Lucky Coin buff.Episode 67 HCLW used the Sword of Honor during the Siege Round and PvP Rounds. It was broken in the PvP Round semi finals by No Name's Conqueror's Sword.Episode 158 HCLW temporarily regained The Sword of Honor when he was rewound by Dark and regained his #1 Rank Power. The Sword of Honor was broken alongside +16 Hero's Sword after he delivered Lacerate (節) to a Light that had fully succumbed to Zero's Nightmare power.Episode 168 Image Gallery hclw910.jpg|The #3 Ranked HCLW with The Sword of Honor a year before the start of the series (Episode 57) Rank 1.jpg|The #1 Ranked HCLW with The Sword of Honor after defeating a Python (Episode 1) Novelist Han SOH3.jpg|HCLW disarmed of The Golden Armor and The Sword of Honor (Episode 49) Hardcore Leveling #3 Ranker.jpg|HCLW temporarily regaining The Sword of Honor (Episode 42) Sword of Honor1.jpg|HCLW regaining The Sword of Honor (Episode 49) SOH4.jpg|HCLW attemting to pick up the Sword of Knights and falling under it's weight (Episode 5) Mr Novelist1.jpg|Novelist Han picking up The Sword of Honor (Episode 62) Novelist Han SOH1.jpg|Novelist Han swinging The Sword of Honor (Episode 62) hclw 1.jpg|HCLW swinging The Sword of Honor after regaining his strength stat (Episode 67) HCLW2.jpg|HCLW using The Sword of Honor during The Siege Round of The Combat Tournament (Episode 79) The Sword of Knights1.jpg|Scallion Head attempting to pick up The Sword of Knights and getting shocked (Episode 93) Sword of Honor broken.jpg Notes & Trivia * This was the first Sword Hardcore Leveling Warrior was seen using in the series. The first weapon he used was the bag of Gold he used to PK Choco Pork Stew with. * Novelist Han was bale to pick up the Sword in Episode 62 despite not being under contract with the weapon. It was late revealed that he was actually Roy Han, the creator and God of Lucid Adventure. * The Sword of Honor is one of his favourite items alongside +16 Hero's Sword.Episode 167 * The Sword was pulled out by the vert first grand master. It is possible that Haru was the original user of the item. * The Sword of Honor made a brief cameo in Troll Trap. Kang Ji-hyun attempted to pick it up but remarked that "this is too heavy". References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:The Golden Armour Set